Final Farewell
by A.Jones5
Summary: This is a one-shot based on the Throne of Glass series. Celaena has mourned the loss of loved ones for as long as she can remember. Will she get the closure she needs? Guaranteed fluff and A LOT of feels. I love her relationship with Rowan but after reading The Assassin's Blade it's impossible not to love Sam!
1. Chapter 1

**This is only going to be a one-shot. I wrote this after I read The Assassin's blade and I just couldn't accept Sam's death (which was understandable). I LOVE Rowan and Aelin, but it's just impossible not to ship Celaena and Sam! _**

The wind whipped around her, tugging at the silk gown and combing through her hair. She relished in the silence and stared blankly ahead at the endless, green rolling hills of Terrasen, from where she sat on the edge of the balcony. The red sky darkened before her eyes and she remained numb and unmoving-a state she'd stayedd in for the majority of the day. There had been strict orders that the queen remain undisturbed for the day. Regardless of her duties, Aelin was insistent upon the fact that she should be granted two days off; her parent's anniversary and Sam's.

It had been five years. Five years since she'd last set eyes on the boy who'd pledged his eternal love to her and she never even… _Stop!_ She couldn't let her mind drift to her deepest regrets. The hollow ache in her chest- that not even Rowan could fill- need not be tormented by the _what ifs_ that they would never experience. Aelin loved Rowan and a life without him wasn't an option anymore. He replenished the void, left by so many, but she would never forget her first love. If her life had unravelled differently she would be living with Sam somewhere in the world. She was sure of that.

She rested her hand atop her ever growing stomach. It was a surprise Rowan had even granted her the privilege of grieving alone, considering he was way too over protective of her condition. But she respected the day he took to the skies on his mate's anniversary. Neither dared to speak of their lost ones very often, but when they did it seemed that the pain never lessened; instead the sorrow and grief remained buried deep within her, threatening to surface and drown her at any moment.

The winter air pricked at her skin, but she couldn't convince herself to go inside to grab a shawl. _He brushed his lips against hers. "I love you," he breathed against her mouth, "And from today onward, I want to never be separated from you. Wherever you go, I go. Even if that means going to Hell itself, wherever you are, that's where I want to be. Forever."_ The memory came crashing down without warning like a slap in the face. But he hadn't kept true on his promise! No, instead he had decided to chase down Farran in order to have sufficient funds to start their new life together!

"I am Aelin Galathynius…and I will not be afraid!" she reminded herself aloud.  
"Are you sure? I know you're scared…" a voice shattered her silence and echoed around her. _No! It can't be. My mind is just playing a cruel joke on me!_ She glanced around warily. Sitting on the ledge of the balcony was Sam- frozen, forever at eighteen. A sob escaped her lips as she gingerly walked in his direction.  
"How?" Her voice cracked, as she traced her forefinger across his defined cheek bones, and along his jaw, finally caressing his face with both hands.  
"A gift from the gods I suppose, I'm not entirely sure," he explained. "But I can only stay until sunrise." He added in a defeated tone. She pulled him down to his feet and cried against his chest. Her sobs racked through her body and he held her tightly, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"Sam…" She said eventually after calming relatively. "T…there's so much I never got to say to you. I…I thought we had f...forever." The words fell from her mouth and a smile tugged at his lips.  
"Celaena, I know. It's okay," he assured, gently stroking her hair.  
"W…what's it like?" _Death…_ the thought terrified her. No one can prepare themselves for death. Death is inevitable. It awaits each of us; just lurking in the corner ready to pounce and generally with no warning. Albeit this, we refuse to accept death. We defy the possibility for as long as humanly possible, because no one wants to delve into the unknown…  
"Peaceful. No pain," he smiled curtly, "but I miss you," he added solemnly.  
"I've missed you every day since." She croaked, shedding every ounce of her Celaena Sardothien bravado. "I…I shouldn't have let you go alone," she admitted, gravely.  
"Look at you now!" He held her at arm's length, his grin spreading so wide that it reached his ears. "You're a Queen!" he beamed. "Honestly, I'm grateful for the way your life had turned out; you deserve the best."  
"You deserve so much more than you got."

A silence settled between them and her eyes rested on his. Her Sam. After all this time she was granted a few hours of closure, but the realisation that he would have to leave again-forever- shattered her heart.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked nodding to her stomach, changing topic quickly.  
"Rowan's convinced it's a girl. I think it's a boy," she scoffed, amusement brimming in her eyes, as she remembered the countless times they'd debated said topic.  
"Any names?" he chuckled.  
"Sam." She stated, without hesitation. "It works for both," she added, gently and he didn't even try to hide his silent tears.

"Come on," she urged, dragging him into her chambers.  
"As much as I love you Celaena, I don't think this is a wise idea. Your husband…" he trailed off. Even death couldn't change his habit of rational thinking and scolding her.  
"Oh hush will you! He's away attending to my duties until tomorrow." She lay down beside him, draping an arm across his torso lazily- needing to maintain constant contact.

For the duration of the night she recounted the lost years since that dreaded night.  
"I'll always love you, Sam Cortland." She smiled weakly, tears streaming down her face as the morning light seeped through the curtain dissolving his image.  
_

 **I know that Celaena usually doesn't expose such raw emotion to others, but I couldn't help it. I hope you like it and please review! I know there wasn't a lot of Rowan and Aelin, and trust me I SHIP them, but I just wanted to mainly focus on Celaena and Sam.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess and the Pauper

**This chapter is not a continuation of the first one. It's another one-shot. My friend gave me this idea to write about Celaena and Sam when they were growing up. So I decided to write about Sam's confusion in relation to his feelings towards Celaena. Sam is 13 and Celaena is 12. Sorry if it's not great, I just couldn't help but post it.**

 **The Princess and the Pauper**

Sam sank lower into his chair. No one glanced his way. He could literally disappear and no one- not one assassin in that room- would take notice. He was second best. Always would be.

Arobynn presented Celaena with her twelfth gift of the day; a gift for each year. Sam rolled his eyes at the gesture. Of course Arobynn would delve into such expenses for the "princesses'" birthday. Her eyes lit up and Celaena launched herself against the master, hugging him appreciatively. Albeit everyone being accustomed to the casual display of affection between the duo, they still inhaled a sharp breathe; preparing themselves; but nothing. Arobynn simply chuckled and patted the girl on the back, insisting that she try on the exquisite piece of jewellery. He brushed her long, golden hair over her shoulder and clasped the extravagant necklace around her neck. The turquoise diamond- that complemented her eyes- rested against her chest, catching the light in a spectacular demeanour in which Celaena and Arobynn acted could easily pass as a father- daughter relationship. Well at least to those who encountered them outside of the training room. Sam could unfortunately claim otherwise.

He hated to admit it. The feelings accumulating within him were terrifying. He wanted…no he needed to hate her; she was the competition after all. But he just couldn't. Regardless of how much Celaena got on his nerves, or sparked that feeling of jealous, he couldn't deny that there was something alluring and mysterious about her. He noted the way she would occasionally wrap herself in her own thoughts, visually retracting from life around her. Her golden-blue eyes would glass over and her expression would contort at some memory. Sam wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort her, but always restrained himself in the fear of losing his hand. Within moments she would mask the expression and return to her prior task.

After enduring another hour of 'celebrating Celaena' he pushed his chair out from the table and slipped out of the room; not feeling the need to excuse himself. For years he had taunted and teased her; pocking his side, yanking her hair, mimicking her (anything really, in order to provoke her) provided it wasn't under Arobynn's watchful glare. Of course she never let his actions go unnoticed. In return he might show up to training late-earning him a beating- after being locked into his own room, or perhaps landed in stable duty because of Celaena blaming him for a vase she'd intentionally broken. Whatever the situation he always came out in worse circumstances and she…well Celaena would sit smugly on her throne; forever looking down on him. Sam clenched his fists at his sides before slamming the bedroom door; blocking out the sounds from the dining area.

Celaena couldn't help but notice the unoccupied chair. Sam. She sneered silently, before smiling smugly to herself. Good riddance, she thought. She was forced to endure his company the majority of days, which was rather irksome and unpleasant. His mere presence made her skin crawl. But the knowledge that she always had the upper hand was somewhat satisfying. Celaena would listen to Lysandra whine about wanting a sibling for company. Sam, in a way, was the equivalent of an annoying sibling.

The following morning Sam leaned against the wall, waiting. She strutted in with her chin held high.  
"Cortland." She greeted, disinterested.  
"Sardorthien," he smirked, extending his leg ever so slightly. Anticipating the move she kicked his shin, snarling at him. Celaena strolled to the opposite end of the room examining her nails. Her fringe fell over her face, shielding her sharp features from view. Regardless of these new found feelings his blood boiled at the sight of her and her aura of arrogance. He observed her for a few more minutes, before her head snapped in his direction and she gave him a rather vulgar gesture. Then and there he promised that for his own sake he would forever keep such feelings a secret; one he would possibly end up taking to the grave.


End file.
